Talk:Little Miss Millions/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416230725
Lindsey Perez Aliases: Agent Perez Gender: Female Age: 35 Species: Human Work: FBI Agent Relationships: Peter Strahm (FBI partner) Enemies: Mark Hoffman Status: Deceased Cause: Stabbed in the abdomen by Mark Hoffman Portrayed by: Athena Karkanis Main Edit Patricia "Trish" de la Rosa (E.G. Daily)- The main protagonist. She is a 14-year-old hispanic girl who was transferred to Cypress Academy after her mom was promoted. She is also very interested in filmography, playwrights, and being a photo journalist. She has a secret crush on Joey, thought this was not seen during their first meeting. Her liking to Joey started when he was being generous to her, handing her his umbrella. She is roommates with Jamie. Jamaica "Jamie" Andrews (Tara Strong)- The main deuteragonist. She is Patricia's first and best friend. She is a red-nosed humanoid. She tends to be a bit ditzy, weird, and dumb, but she is always looking out for her friends. She is interested in dance and acting. She is roommates with Trish. Azalea "Aznis" Stein (Ariel Winter)- An anthropomorphic lizard and the shy girl of Trish's group. She is very introverted, yet very expressive and creative through her talents. She is mainly interested in art and music. Most people would probably refer to her as a Dandere, a term in Anime which means she's is very shy and awkward. She also has a MAJOR crush on Afendigo. She is roommates with Harley. April McFall (Julie Brown)- She is the most attractive one out of the four. She is an anthropomorphic cat and the affection of most of the guys at her school. She is also a fashionista and will wear anything that is "in". She strives for popularity, but also cares for her friends. She is infatuated with the school cool guy, Brandon Smith. She is roommates with Reece, which Reece secretly loathes sometimes. Harley Lou (Kate Soucie)- She is the southern one of the group. She is an anthropomorphic arctic fox. She loves animals and living on the farm. She is a bit tomboyish, but still very laid-back. However, hurt an animal and you won't live to see the next day. She is roommates with Aznis. Teresa "Reece" Horowitz (Kira Buckland) - She is a rock humanoid and the tomboy. She has spunk and guts to take on anything she may have to come across. Reece is an adrenaline junkie and a thrill seeker, constantly climbing on walls or even poles of any kind. She is truely loyal to her friends and will hurt the mere mortal who dares to hurt them. She is roommates with April, which she hates most of the time. Joey McDavinson (Phil LaMarr)- An alien like creature and Trish's love interest. At first, Trish didn't like him after he hit her on accident with a basketball, knocking her out. But, after he apologized and handed her an ice pack, Trish was on friendlier terms with him. Trish then started sparking her romantic interest when he handed her his umbrella on a rainy day to get to her dorm without getting wet. Joey loves basketball, but he also loves helping others and being friendly to everyone he sees. Joey is somewhat of a goody-two-shoes so much, Jamie even stated that it's almost impossible to tell which girl Joey likes since he is friendly to every girl. His roommate is Brandon. Angela Henley (Ashley Tisdale)- An human with lavender skin and the mean girl. She is a fashionista and rival of April in boys' affection. She mostly likes to tease people, especially Trish and Aznis. She shares a dorm with her friends, Monet and Trixie. Secondary cast Edit Monet Germain (Mae Whiteman)- An anthropomorphic mouse and one of Angela's friends. She loves to flirt with boys. Trixie Hollister (Ashleigh Ball)- A plant humanoid and another of Angela's friends. She is the dumb blonde of the group, and the nicer, two-faced one. Mercedes Stevenson (Jack McBrayer)- A sphere-headed serpent and happy friend of Joey's. His personality is similar to Joey's, but he is a bit more energetic and "annoying" (according to the mean kids). His roommate is Finn. He also has a secret crush on Jamie, though is also an admirer of April. Remy Horowitz (Charlie Adler)- Reece's timid fraturnal twin brother. He is a bit of a nerd, and usually the main target of bullies, unless Reece gets involved. He also has a major crush on April. His roommate is Lance. Afendigo "Finn" Fitzgerald (Keith Ferguson)- A bashful green lizard whom Aznis has a MAJOR crush on. He is quite introverted like Aznis, and is the sweetest kid in school. He is interested in robotics, and music. Everytime is is complimented or flirted with, he tends to blush and hide his face. His roommate is Mercedes. Lance LeGrande (Jeff Bennett)- An French candle-shaped like nomad. He is very amorous, and very devoted to romance and love. He tends to flirt with girls a lot, and is very smooth and clever. He still is, though very loyal to his friends' safety. He happens to be crushing on Harley, though sometimes she trolls him out of a good laugh. He also likes April. Brandon Smith (George Grant)- An anthropomorphic wolf and the school's football jock. Many girls go gaga for him, but he tends to play each and every one of them. April has a crush on him. According to most girls, he is rich, handsome, and "their" type. Other classmates Edit Gloria (Erin Fitzgerald)- An anthropormorphic cymric cat and goth student. She seems to be reserved and quiet, and very introverted. Like Aznis, she is very expressive in her poems she writes. She also hands out random items to students. Leilani (Auli'i Cravalho)- An anthropomorphic spotted lizard from Hawaii. Not much is known about her, but is is shown that she likes to dance. Emery (Samuel Vincent)- A slender teenage white monster who happens to be a guitarist. He can be awkward at times, but has a heart of gold. Heidi (Andrea Libman)- a chibi-humanoid and Emery's girlfriend. She is shy, artistic, but very sweet. She also has slight anxiety around people. She usually is seen with Lance. George (Alessandro Juliani)- an anthropomorphic Firefox who's on Joey's basketball team. Michael (Greg Cipes)- an anthropomorphic tabby cat who's also on Joey's basketball team. Daisy (Grey DeLisle)- an anthropomorphic squirrel who thinks she is the cutest girl in school. She has a crush on Remy, and clearly shows it by flirting with him. She also will rid of anyone who gets in the way of her and Remy's relationship, including April, Reece, and Sofia. Sofia (Dayci Brookshire)- An anthropomorphic deer who is an absolute animal lover. She also has a MAJOR crush on Remy, but is way too shy to admit it. Lucy (Tabitha St. Germain) - a ladybug and classy student. She is mature, ladylike, and very proper. She usually keeps students in line if they're misbehaving. Sebastian (Billy West)- An elf who's a student at Cypress High. He goes by the name of "Bash", and participates in the chess club. Raquel (Richard Horvitz)- a leprechaun and Bash's best friend. He's in chess club like his best friend. Nigel (Jason Marsden)- a British humanoid who is classy, polite, and friendly. Marmalie (Alyson Stoner)- a nervous mini lop rabbit who's in the drama club. Brittney (Christina Vee)- An energetic British short hair cat and cheerleader. Despite her being a British short hair, she's actually American. She can be flirty at times. Amy (Mela Lee)- An air breathing fish and cheerleader. Like Brittney, she can be energetic and flirty. Bethany (Kari Walgren)- A parrot and cheerleader. She's the shyer one of the group. Jake (Tony Sampson)- an alligator and football player on Brandon's team. Tony (Rider Strong)- a tiger and football player on Brandon's team. Maya (Lucy Liu)- a snow leopard and Chinese student at Cypress High. Summer (Erin Fitzgerald)- a chinchilla and hippie student. Averall (Maxwell Atoms)- a skeleton and son of the Grim Reaper and Sadako Yamamura. Francisco (Carlos Alazraqui)- A day-of-the-day skeleton who became friends with Trish. Derek (Scott Menville)- A cocky salamander and skater boy. He also hosts a video channel. Kyle (Vincent Tong)- A panda who is a karate master and Reece's love interest. Everly (Tara Strong)- A demon, Averall's younger sister and daughter of the Grim Reaper and Sadako Yamamura. Manuel (Jeff Bennett)- a musical dwarf who joins Cypress High. He is Marmalie's love interest. Despite having a beard, he is still in his teens. Little Greenhouse of Horrors Season 1, Episode 12 Growing-Up-Creepie-title-card-13--Little-Greenhouse-of-Horrors150x150 Air date 11/4/2006 Episode guide Previous Roache Motel Next Field of Screams